1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of speech recognition and more particularly to voice input processing in a Web page.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speech recognition systems perform a critical role in commerce by providing an essential reduction in operating costs in terms of avoiding the use of expensive human capital in processing human speech. Generally, speech recognition systems include speech recognition and text-to-speech processing capabilities coupled to a script defining a conversational flow. Consequently, speech recognition systems can be utilized to provide a voice interactive experience for speakers just as if a live human had engaged in a person-to-person conversation.
Speech recognition systems have proven particularly useful in adapting computer based information systems to the audible world of voice processing. In particular, while Web based information systems have been particularly effective in collecting and processing information from end users through the completion of fields in an on-line form, the same also can be said of speech recognition systems. In particular, Voice XML and equivalent technologies have provided a foundation upon which Web forms have been adapted to voice. Consequently, speech recognition systems have been configured to undertake complex data processing through forms based input just as would be the case through a conventional Web interface.
Integrating speech processing with Web pages of a Web application is not for the feint of heart. Expertise is required not only in the field of Web page and Web application development, but also in the field of speech application development. Integral to speech application development is the design and use of a speech grammar reflecting the intended use of the speech application. In that expected information for different fields in a Web form can vary from field to field, in many instances, a different grammar must be generated for each field.
Thus, the speech development component of a voice enabled application often occurs concurrently with the development of the Web application and requires coordination between the speech developer and the Web developer. Only then can both be combined into a single voice enabled Web application. Given the complexity of this task, voice enabled applications elude widespread adoption for many types of businesses simply because many businesses lack the resources and expertise to coordinate the development of a voice enabled application. Consequently, an important modality of interaction oftentimes is omitted from Web distributed content and customers suffer as a result.